This invention relates to an animal grooming and washing station, and particularly, to an animal grooming and washing station that is designed to be used on a countertop near a water source, and drain, allowing the user to stand, or sit at a countertop during the grooming and washing process.
There are approximately 73 million households in the United States with pets, while there are approximately 45 million of those households that own dogs1. Dogs essentially become a member of the family and spend a great deal of time near the entire family, throughout our homes; and we want them to be clean. Although pet owners may occasionally elect to use a professional groomer to groom and wash their pets, the need usually arises to groom, or wash the dog at home. Unfortunately, most homes and apartments do not present easy ways to groom and wash even a relatively small dog. A dog can be placed on most flat surfaces for grooming but controlling and collecting the cut hair can be a problem. Washing the dog is a greater challenge because there are no ideal wash locations within the home, and owners must resort to sinks, a bathtub, or a “joint” shower to wash their dogs. Bathroom sinks are relatively small, even for dogs less than 10 pounds, and based on the myriad things that prompt a dog washing, the kitchen sink is a less than desirable choice. Additionally, dogs are not usually eager to get wet, so the fight to keep them in the sink; or the chase around the bathtub, begins. The bathtub offers a relatively better amount of space, and access to water needed for home bathing, but it puts physical stress onto the pet owner who must kneel at the side of the bathtub, while using both hands to hold and wash the pet. Being on your knees, while arching over the bathtub for a prolonged period, is uncomfortable, and in some cases impossible for individuals with physical limitations. Unfortunately, the current difficulty of home pet bathing can serve to reduce bathing frequency, allowing for dirt and/or parasites to persist on your dog, and in the home. 1https://www.iii.org/fact-statstic/facts-statistics-pet-statistics